Automobiles and other vehicles typically have an engine with a multi-gear transmission. A clutch is typically used to engage a selected gear to a drive shaft, thereby transmitting power to the drive wheels of the automobile, or similar propulsion mechanism of other vehicles. Control of the clutch in automobiles is typically maintained by the operator in automobiles with manual transmissions and, in automatic transmissions, a control mechanism which performs gear-shifting under pre-determined conditions. Some automatic transmissions permit the operator to retain limited or complete control over gear selection, while still managing clutch engagement.
For partially- and fully-automatic transmissions, it is advantageous to ascertain the point of engagement of the clutch as accurately as possible. The engagement point of the clutch is the position of the clutch at which the selected gear interfaces with the drive shaft, beginning power transmission. Clutches in manual and partially-automatic vehicles are typically operated through the use of a clutch pedal. The operator can ascertain the engagement point of the clutch through feedback from various sources, including tactile feedback transmitted via the clutch pedal, changes in torque or revolution speed of the engine, engine sound, and so on. The operator can thusly ease the clutch through its operation, resulting in a gentle clutch engagement and graceful acceleration.
An automatic transmission control system or computer system can be given information corresponding to the engagement point of the clutch during manufacture or initial calibration. During the lifetime of the vehicle, however, the engagement point can change due to a variety of reasons, including component wear, and equipment maintenance and replacement. Accordingly, it can be difficult to continue to automatically operate some vehicles at peak efficiency over the lifetime of the vehicle.